The Day Everything Changed
by twstrzgirl
Summary: This is an alternate version of how Kim and Ron met and became teen heros. It's a strange mix of action, humor, and angst with a bit of romance thrown in! CH. 6 IS UP! R&R!
1. Ch 1

_The Day Everything Changed_

_Author_:  Twstrzgirl

_Rated:_  PG (may or may not go up to PG-13 later)

_Disclaimer_:  If I owned Kim Possible, would I really be wasting my time writing fanfic?  I think not.  Disney owns it.  

_A/N_:  Hi everyone!  This is my first attempt to write a Kim Possible fic (so please be gentle!) It really bugs me that they never did an episode (so far) explaining how Kim came to be a "Teen Superhero" so I decided to do something about it.  The first chap basically just sets the stage and explains how Kim and Ron met—it doesn't really get started until chapter 2.  Also, I may throw in a little K/R at the end.  What do you think?  Please R&R!

The bell rang at Middleton High to release students from sixth period, the last period of the day.  A freckle-faced blond boy strode up behind a pretty redhead at her locker. He took a second to admire her before she noticed that he was there.  In the past few years, his best friend since Pre-School had blossomed into a popular, amazingly smart, beauty.  

He sighed as he watched her slowly turn the dial to open the combination lock. She gracefully pushed a lock of hair out of her eye.  'She's so beautiful,' he thought silently.  Sometimes he liked to wonder what it would be like if she felt the same way about him as he did her.  He knew that she only thought of him as friend.  That was fine, he could live with that.  It was better than not having her at all.  He considered himself lucky that she even associated with him.  He was, after all, considered a dork by most of the crowd at Middleton High.  She, on the other hand, was one of the most popular girls at school.   

He thought back to the first day of Pre-School when they'd met.  His family had just moved from California and had only been living in Middleton for a few months.  He remembered crying as his mom waked away from his classroom because he didn't know any of the other kids.  When free time finally came, he'd sat by himself in the corner, aimlessly pushing a toy truck around, and watched all of the other kids play games.  He'd felt more scared and alone at that precise moment, than another other moment in his entire life.

After awhile, he looked up from the truck and saw a little red-haired, green eyed girl with pigtails staring down at him.  

"Hi my name is Kimberly.  What's yours?"  She asked.

"Ronald Stoppable.  But my parents just call me Ron."  

"You wanna come play hide and seek with us?"  Kimberly said.  

Just as he was about to answer, a brown haired girl walked up and stood beside her. "Come on Kimberly!" She ordered.  "They're starting to play without us."  

"This is my new friend Ron, Bonnie.  Ron, this is my bestest friend in the whole world, Bonnie Rockwaller."  

"Hi Bonnie." Ron said shyly.  The brown haired little girl simply looked at him and turned her nose up.  

"He's going to come play with us." Kimberly said happily.

"Ewww!  No way, Kimberly. He's a dork!  He's probably got cooties!    Bonnie shouted and grabbed Kimberly's arm to pull her away.  

"He DOES NOT have cooties!  Leave him alone!" Kimberly said, shaking out of Bonnie's grip.  

"FINE.  You play with him then.  I'm going to go play with Tara and Josh.  You aren't my bestest friend anymore, Kimberly!"  Bonnie yelled and stormed off. 

"FINE!"  Kimberly shouted back.  She briefly looked upset, then shrugged and sat down beside Ron to play with trucks.  And so it began.

He was startled from his daydream by the sound of Kim's locker slamming shut.  She turned around to face him, finally realizing that he was there for the first time.

"Uh…Hi KP.'  He stammered, feeling a little foolish for staring at her.  "You ready to hit Bueno Nacho for some major snackage?"  

"I can't Ron.  I have practice every day this week.  Regionals are less than two weeks away."  

"Oh.  Okay."  He looked disappointed.  "Then I guess you leave Rufus and I no choice.  We'll just have to eat enough nachos for you too."  

Suddenly a small hairless creature poked its head out of the pocket of Ron's cargo pants and squeaked something that sounded oddly like "Nachos…yum!"

"Sorry Ron.  I promise we'll hang out this weekend."  She smiled at him. 

As Ron was about to leave, a gang of girls came strutting down the hall in cheerleading uniforms, lead by none other than Kim's former best friend, Bonnie Rockwaller. 

"Come on Kim!" Bonnie ordered.  "Everyone is suited up but you.  Practice starts in two minutes."

"It's no big, Bonnie.  I'll be there." Kim replied. 

"Well quit hanging around with that dork and his grotesque uh…_thing_…and get moving!"  

"For your information, Rufus is a naked mole rat." Ron said.  With that, Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and started to climb up Bonnie's leg.

"AHHH!" She screamed.  "It's on me!  Get that rodent off of me! It's probably got rabies!"  She danced around in the hall attempting to shake Rufus off.  Some of the other girls on the squad started to snicker behind Bonnie's back, including Kim.  Ron let her squirm for a few more seconds, then finally bent down and cupped his hands to call Rufus back.  

"You are _such_ a loser!" Bonnie pointed her finger at Ron.  "I can't believe you still hang out with that geek!" she said to Kim.

"He's not a geek!"  Kim said angrily.  "Leave him alone."

"Whatever."  Bonnie snorted, then stomped off with the rest of the squad following behind her. Some things never change. 

************

Then again, some things change quite a bit.

Kim walked home alone that evening after cheerleading practice feeling bad for ditching Ron so many times in the past few weeks.  She knew he understood that her many extracurricular activities took up a lot of her time, but as his only real friend she still felt guilty for not being there for him more often.

As she passed by an alley on her route home, someone stepped out of the darkness and grabbed her from behind.  She easily wiggled her way free from his grip and did a back flip, kicking him in the chin as she tumbled over.   As the man was dazed and distracted by his bloody chin, she saw her opportunity to escape.  She started to run, but suddenly several more men appeared from the alleyway.  They caught up with her, knocking her to the ground.  She struggled to free herself, but there were too many of them.  She felt her arms being painfully pulled and tied behind her back, then a sharp prick from a needle being jammed into her caused everything to go black.

_A/N_:  What do you think so far? I hope it doesn't suck too bad. R&R.


	2. Ch 2

A/N:  Hi everyone!  I'm _really_ glad you like it so far.  Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!  Here's chapter 2: Chapter 2 

When Kim drowsily opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was her legs and arms were bound to a chair to prevent her from escaping.  She was in a strange place unlike anything that she'd ever seen before.  The lighting was very dim and the entire place had a cold, barren look to it.  The large, stone room contained little else aside from several strange machines for unknown purposes.  There were many computer monitors set up in front of a single complex control panel near the front of the room.  

Suddenly, the braces holding her arms and legs retracted back into the chair, releasing her.  Hesitantly she stood and started to walk toward the control panel.

As she neared the device, her attention was diverted when the electric doors slid open and three men in identical black uniforms entered the room.  They looked just like the men that attacked her in the alley.  Without a word, they crowded around her, preparing to attack.  

"What do you want from me!"  She screamed, the anger and a hint of fear evident in her voice.  The men did not reply.  Instead, one of them stepped forward and punched Kim hard in the shoulder.  As the pain shot through her arm, she struggled to make sense of why this was happening to her.  

Just as she regained her composure, more pain shot through her leg when someone kicked her from behind.  She wanted nothing more than to break down in tears and beg them to leave her alone, but the anger flowing through her veins would not let her do that.  She stood erect and looked her attackers coldly in the eyes. 

"Okay damnit!  You asked for it!" She shouted.  She jumped from the floor and somersaulted over them men, landing behind them.   Silently, she thanked God for becoming a cheerleader.  

Her attackers spun around in surprise.  Without giving them a chance to react, she swept her leg under their feet and knocked two of them to the floor.  The third came rushing toward her and she executed a flip, bringing her feet down in the center of his stomach.  The man lay on the floor, struggling to breath where she had knocked the air out of him.  

Out of the corner of her eye, Kim saw the other two men getting back to their feet.  Defensively, she raised her arms in front of her body.  She couldn't believe that she was actually fighting three grown men and apparently winning.  She'd never fought anyone in her life.  

As the men approached, her arm flew out at lightning speed and punched one of them squarely in the jaw.  He reeled back, clutching his face in his hands.    The other seized her and tried to wrestle her to the floor.  Without thinking, she grabbed his arm and twirled her body around.  The man was sent sprawling to the ground in pain as his arm twisted at an unnatural angle.  

"That will be enough." A female voice unexpectedly spoke from the corner of the room.  Kim spun around in surprise.  She hadn't noticed anyone there before.  Without a word, her attackers rose from the floor and exited the room. 

"That was excellent for your first time, Miss Possible." The woman said from the shadows.

"Where am I? Who are you?  How do you know my name?"  Kim spouted off all of the questions filling her mind without pausing in between for a response.

"You can relax, we don't mean you any harm.  All of your questions will be answered soon enough." The woman said.  She emerged from the shadows and stood before Kim.  She appeared to be in her late thirties with short brown hair and a patch over her right eye.  "Welcome to the Global Justice Headquarters, Miss Possible.  I am Dr. Director, the head of GJ."  

"Why did you have those men attack me?" Kim asked angrily.

"I wanted to evaluate your fighting skills." Dr. Director said.

"You mean it was all just a setup!  Why am I here?" Kim demanded.  

"We want to talk about a proposal that we have for you."

"You know, if you just wanted to talk you could have just asked.  All of this attack and capture stuff was really unnecessary."  Kim said, rubbing her sore shoulder.       

"Miss Possible, Global Justice is an secret crime fighting network that deals mostly with select types of criminals, particularly those that try to take over the world.  We like to leave the simple stuff to the FBI and local law enforcement."  
"How does this involve me?" Kim asked, confused.

"We've been watching you for a long time, and we have reached the conclusion that you have the perfect qualifications to become our newest agent here at GJ."

"WHAT!" Kim was blown away by the offer.  "I'm just your basic, average high school cheerleader that makes decent grades.  I have no qualifications fight crime.  Are you seriously saying that you want _me_ to save the world?"

"You have a strong spirit, Miss Possible.  You strive to excel in everything you do.  Your cheerleading skills make you an extraordinary athlete. Look at what you just did to my three agents.   With the proper training, you could become one of our best agents." 

"Dr…Director, was it?  Thanks for the offer, but I think you have the wrong person.  I'm not really into the whole world saving thing.  I should be going now—big Algebra test tomorrow, you know." Kim said nervously.  

"I really wish you would give GJ a chance, Miss Possible.  I haven't even introduced you to one of your would-be partners yet."

"Partners?" Kim asked, puzzled.

Dr. Director led her over to the control panel and pushed a button.  Suddenly all of the screens were filled with a single image—a young African American boy sitting in front a computer.  "Good evening Wade. How are you?" Dr. director asked the boy.

"Hey Dr. D., what's up?" the boy said.

"Miss Possible, should you accept our offer, you'll be working closely with Wade" She motioned toward the monitors.  "He's been a member of GJ for about a year now.  He's only ten years old, but he's the youngest of only five super-geniuses in the entire world.  He finished high school _and college in less than eight months.  _

"Gee, my tweeb brothers are ten and they'll be lucky if they get of detention long enough to even make it to high school." Kim commented. 

"Hi Kim."  Wade said.  "We've been doing a lot of research on you.  I hope you decide to join us."

"You'll be in constant contact with Wade through this."  The director held out a small palm-pilot-like device.  It's a communicator, but not just any communicator.  This thing can do almost anything.  It can project holographic images, analyze samples from a crime scene, emit a laser beam than can cut through a steel door and more."

"Wow.  Sounds sweet.  Ron would be really impressed." Kim said. 

"Oh, speaking of Mr. Stoppable, we haven't discussed him yet." The director said.    

"What about Ron?  You haven't hurt him, have you?"  Kim said, suddenly worried.  

"Don't worry Miss Possible, he'll be fine once the shock wears off.  He obviously doesn't take things as calm and collected as you do."  

"Where is he?  I demand to see him now." Kim said, becoming very angry that they dragged Ron into all of this.  

"Very well."  The director lead her to smaller room were she immediately noticed Ron slumped down in a chair with his arms and legs bound.  Rufus was sitting next to him in a small steel cage.  

"We had to keep him restrained and give him a tranquilizer because he totally freaked when he woke up.  The naked mole rat tried to attack our agents so we had to contain it as well."  

Kim rushed over to Ron's side and shook his shoulder to wake him up.  "Ron?  Ron, are you okay?  It's me, Kim.  Please answer me." 

"Huh?  Kim?  Is that you?" Ron asked groggily.  

"It's okay Ron.  They're not going to hurt us."

Suddenly Ron realized where he was and shot up in his seat, wide-awake.  "KP!  They kidnapped Rufus and me on our way to Bueno Nacho.  We've got to get out of here.  These people are evil!" 

"Calm down, Ron.  They're not evil.  They want me to help them."

"What do you mean they're not evil? They could have at least waited until _after_ we went to Bueno Nacho to kidnap us.  No snackage is defiantly evil in my book."

"Look Ron, I need you to calm down so they can take the restraints off.  Then we'll explain what's going on."

"Yeah, right.  They've obviously brainwashed you KP.  As soon as we let our guard down they're going to do some crazy experiments on us, then subject us all kinds of mindless torture."  Ron imagined.  

"Mr. Stoppable, I am Dr. Director, as I tried to explain to you before you attempted to disarm the control panel and climb up the wall.  I'm head of the Global Justice Network and we would like you and Miss Possible to become our newest agents.  We mean you no harm." 

"Hold on a second, you mean you want _Ron too?  You've got to be kidding." Kim said skeptically._

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"  Ron spoke up defensively.

"Yes, Miss Possible.  Mr. Stoppable will be your immediate partner because Wade cannot physically join you on your missions.  He can only be with you electronically through your communicator to offer clues and analyze information."

Kim pulled the director aside.  "No seriously. You're joking, right?  I mean, he's my best friend and everything, but he's not exactly world-saving material if you know what I mean." She whispered, not wanting Ron to hear her comment.  

"Miss Possible, you underestimate the abilities of your friend.  I think he'll be of great assistance to you on your missions."

"_O_-kay. Whatever you say, Dr. Director."

"So does this mean that you and Mr. Stoppable will join us?"  

"I'm not committing to anything, but I'll accept your offer on a trial basis.  When do we start?"  Kim asked.  

"You and Mr. Stoppable will start training tomorrow.  My agents will be waiting to bring you here after your cheerleading practice is over.  We don't want this to interfere with your normal routine too much."

"I don't really see how becoming a secret agent and running off to save the world is _NOT_ going to interfere with my life, but anyway. We'll be there.  I gotta jet right now though—my parents are expecting me for dinner." Kim said.

"Um…hey KP?  Forgetting something here?  Helloo!"  Ron called out.

"Oh, sorry Ron." She pushed a button on the back of the chair to release his restraints and let Rufus out of the cage.  Rufus perched himself on Ron's shoulder and gave the director and dirty look.  

"It's okay buddy.  KP says everything's cool now." He said to the tiny creature.  Rufus responded with a low growl anyway.

"I'll show you out." The director said to the teens.

"Come on Ron, we better rest up.  Tomorrow we prepare to save the world." Kim said as they walked out.

"Is it okay if we stop and stock up on nachos first? I'm sure that saving the world is going to make me kinda hungry." 

"Umm Hmm, me too!" Rufus squeaked.

Kim could only smile and shake her head at her friend and partner as they boarded the elevator that carried them to the exit.  


	3. Ch 3

A/N:  Thanks so much for the reviews everyone!  Keep 'em coming—they fuel the fire!  Here's chapter 3.  Enjoy :)

Chapter 3 

That evening at dinner, Kim aimlessly pushed her green peas around on her plate, her mind spinning too fast for her to concentrate on eating.

"What's wrong, Kimmie?  Did something happen at school today?'  Her dad asked.

"No dad, I've just got a lot on my mind right now.  No big."

"Don't worry Dr. Possible, she's just anxious about this whole saving the world thing.  Me?  I'm not worried a bit.  I'm sure I'll be a natural at it." Ron said as he downed nearly an entire slice of meatloaf in one bite.  He was staying for dinner, as he usually did more nights than not.

"World saving thing?" Mr. and Mrs. Possible asked in unison, eyebrows raised.  When Kim looked up from her plate she saw that her family, including her twin brothers, had stopped eating to stare at her and Ron with puzzled looks. 

"Thanks Ron, way to break the news to them gently." Kim muttered.

"No problem, KP." He replied, obviously missing the sarcasm in her voice.

"Mom, Dad, have you ever heard of Global Justice?" Kim asked.

"Sure" her dad said, "At the lab, we're always having problems with some crazy villain or another tying to steal our top secret equipment to take over the world.  GJ always send their agents in to take care of it."

"Oh.  Well something odd happened on the way home from school today.  Ron and I were sort of kidnapped by Global Justice."  

"Kidnapped!  Are you alright?"  Her mom worried.

"We're fine mom.  It was so not the drama.  It turns out that they want Ron and I to be their new agents."

"COOL!"  The twins shouted.

"Do you get to have a gun?"  Jim asked.

"Of course not, they're going to give her a plasma ray. It's much more effective." Tim chimed in.  

"Just hold on a second.  Let me get this straight.  Global Justice wants two high school students to be crime fighters?" Kim's dad asked skeptically.  

"That's pretty much it how it went down, Dr. P."  Ron said.

"I don't think that's a good idea.  I don't want my Kimmie-Cup to be running around all over the world chasing bad guys.  It's too dangerous." Mr. Possible worried.

"Now let's think this over.  We always say that trying new things is good for the kids.  I think Kim and Ron are old enough now to make their own decisions."  Mrs. Possible said.

"Thanks for the support mom." Kim smiled.

"Well…I still don't like the idea, but I guess if Kimmie thinks she can handle it, then it's her decision.  You'd better not let anything happen to her, Ron."  Her dad gave in.

"Don't worry, Dr. P, I'm on it.  You can count on me!"  Ron raised his hand to his brow and saluted Kim's dad.

"Thanks dad!" Kim got up from her seat at the table and went over to hug her parents. "Don't worry about me—you always say that I can do anything, right?"

"Yes, Kimmie, but this isn't exactly what I meant. Just please be careful."

"We will dad, promise!" 

********

After Kim's practice the following day, she and Ron waited outside the school for their ride.  Right on schedule a sleek, black Camaro drove up to the curb.  A nice looking man in his mid-twenties was sitting behind the wheel.  He motioned for them to get in.

"Sweet ride!"  Ron gushed as he slid into the backseat.  

"Yeah sweet." Rufus repeated from his perch on Ron's shoulder.  

"It's a standard issue Global Justice vehicle." The man said.

"BOO-YAH! Ron shouted.  "Did you hear that KP?  As soon as we pass the driver's test, were gonna get _hooked-up_!

"Ron, try to control yourself."  Kim said through clenched teeth.  She felt her cheeks grow warm in embarrassment for Ron's immature behavior in front of the agent. 

"Sorry Stoppable, only agents over twenty-five are permitted to drive GJ vehicles." The man pointed out.

"Awwww man!" Ron groaned.  "And I could've had _all_ the ladies with a car like this."

Kim turned and rolled her eyes at him from the front seat.  

"What?" he asked, unaware that he'd done anything wrong.  

Kim ignored him and started talking to the agent.  "So what should we expect Agent…?"

"Thompson.  Agent Thompson.  The first few weeks will be basic training.  You'll learn fighting and self-defense skills, how to conduct investigations and stuff like that.  It'll be awhile before you go on any missions."

"Riiight." Kim said, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

The remainder of the car ride was taken in silence.  When they reached Global Justice, Dr. Director greeted them.  "Good evening, we're glad that you made the decision to join us.  Before we get started, I want you to change into these. They'll be your mission clothes."  She handed them both a neatly folded set of clothes and let them to separate rooms where they could change.  

When they emerged, Kim and Ron looked each other over with excitement.  "Nice look for you KP." Ron said.

"Thanks, it works for you too."  Kim replied. 

The outfits were very similar with a few subtle differences.  Both teens wore cargo pants equipped with a utility belt.  Kim's were olive green and Ron's were dark gray.  Kim had a tight black midriff shirt, while Ron's shirt was just a black tee.  Both wore identical black gloves and sneakers.

"Glad you like it." Dr. Director entered the room.

"Just one question…what's this do?"  Ron asked as he pulled the grappling hook from his utility belt.  He pressed the trigger button that sent the hook flying across the room.  The force of the rope that was still connected to his pants caused him to stumble and fall face-first to the floor.  

"Oh…never mind." He said sheepishly, as he climbed back on his feet. 

"Roooon!"  Kim whined in embarrassment.

"Don't worry" Dr. Director said coolly, apparently not phased by Ron's mishap.  "We'll teach you how to use all of your equipment during your sessions."

"Well, _that's_ a relief!" Ron dusted himself off.

"Come, its time to start phase one of your training."

*****

Phase one consisted of a complex obstacle course of ropes, tunnels and high walls.  The object was to complete the entire course in less than five minutes.  Kim glided through with ease, sporting a time of four minutes and thirty-five seconds on the first try.  Ron had a little more difficulty.  After banging his head several times and spraining his ankle, he crossed the finish line in eleven minutes flat. 

"It's about time." Kim gloated as Ron stumbled across the line.

"Well excuuuuse me for not becoming a cheerleader." He glared at her angrily.

Taking the hint that she had offended him, she softened her tone. "Don't worry, you'll get it." She said, patting him on the shoulder.

As the weeks passed, Ron did get it.  He actually became quite good at it.  They moved on to phases two and three that consisted of intense fight training and self-defense.   Kim was always way ahead of Ron at everything they attempted, but with shear determination and practice he managed to pull through.  

Mid-way through their third week of training, during a lesson in Kung Fu, Dr. Director rushed into the room and interrupted them.  "Possible, Stoppable, it's time." She said flatly.

"Time for what?" Ron asked confused.

"For your first mission." 

"But we haven't completed training yet!" Kim protested.

"I know, but this is an emergency.  Dr. Drakken and his assistant Shego have stolen a mind control device from a top-secret government facility in Nevada.  He plans to turn all of the world's leaders into mindless zombies under his control.  It's up to you to stop him." Dr. Director spoke calmly as if it was no big deal. 

"B-B-But…" Ron stuttered nervously. Up until this point, he'd been cool and collected about the situation, but suddenly he wasn't so sure about this whole world saving thing.  

"You're ready." Dr. directory simply said. 

Kim and Ron could only stare at each other with anxious expressions as they prepared to embark on their first mission.  


	4. Ch 4

A/N:  Well I guess the movie kind of disproved my whole theory on how Kim and Ron became heroes, but oh well. I've written this much of the story so I'm continuing anyway.  Besides, it still didn't explain how they met Wade, and started fighting the _real_ villains.  We'll just call what happened in the movie a prologue to this ;-) Maybe Global Justice decided to contact her because they heard about all of her small-scale heroic efforts around Middleton.  Okay, so that's a long shot. Anyway, here's Chapter 4.  Don't forget to review and lemme know what you think so far!!!!! 

Chapter 4 

A few minutes after receiving the news that they were going on their first mission, Kim and Ron exited the building to find a black helicopter waiting to carry them to their destination.  As they boarded the chopper they both were at a loss for words. Neither of them could believe that they were actually going through with this.  

Once they were settled in, the chopper began to lift off the ground.  "Wow." Was all Ron could think to say in his disbelief.  This was the fist time in his life that he'd ever found himself speechless.  He pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.  Kim shook her head in agreement, for she too felt the same way.     

They sat in silence for most of the trip, both of their minds occupied with thoughts of what lie ahead.  "So, are you ready for this?" Kim finally spoke.

"Are you kidding me, KP?  I can't wait.  I was born to do this!" Ron said excitedly.

"Come on Ron, kill the drama and tell me how you really feel."

"Okay, I'm a little scared.  You?" he confessed.

"Me too.  I just don't know what to expect.  I'm glad we're in this together though.  I don't think I could do it without you." She smiled at him.

Ron's heart melted with emotion.  He took her hand in his and gently squeezed it, trying to muster up the courage to tell her what he was feeling.  "Kim?" he said softly.

"Yes, Ron?"

The words were on the tip of his tongue, but Ron couldn't bring himself to speak them.  "Whatever happens, I've got you back."  He finally sputtered.  Although he meant this with complete sincerity, it wasn't what he really wanted to say.  He inwardly cursed himself for not having the guts to utter the three simple words that were on his mind.  He dropped her hand and looked away so she wouldn't see the disgust on his face.  

"Thanks Ron, same here." She replied.  

Unexpectedly, Kim's communicator beeped, startling them both.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"That's my communicator. It must be Wade."  Kim fished it out of her pocket to answer it.  This was the first time she'd actually used it.  She pressed the button to get online and suddenly Wade's face appeared on the screen.  "Hi." She stammered, still unsure of herself. 

"Nice to see you again Kim.  I was just calling to give you the sitch on what your up against." Wade said.

"The what?" Kim asked with confusion.

"The sitch.  You know…the latest information, the news, the low-down?"

"Oh…okay. So what's the sitch?" Kim asked.  

"Well, Drakken is an evil scientist bent on taking over the world.  His real name is Drew Lipsky, he only adopted the name Drakken when he turned to villainy. You'll know him when you see him because his skin is blue."

"Blue Skin?  That's just sick and wrong."  Ron peered at the communicator over Kim's shoulder.  

"Freak science accident." Wade continued. "Anyway, Drakken is nothing new to Global Justice, we've had several run-ins with him in the past.  We've tried to put him behind bars numerous times, but he always ends up escaping somehow.  But the real person that you have to worry about is his assistant, Shego.  Drakken only thinks of her as his sidekick, but she's the real brains behind his operations.  She's twenty-five and highly skilled in martial arts. Drakken invented special gloves that allow her hands to emit a green, glowing plasma like substance.  Avoid contact with that at all costs."  

"This sounds like it's going to be a blast." Kim said sarcastically.  

"I'll contact you again when you reach your destination in the Nevada Desert. You're almost there."  Wade's face disappeared and the screen went blank.  

"Pretty nifty KP!" Ron said as Kim put the communicator away.

"What?"

"You're Kimmunicator. It's sweet!" He said excitedly.

"You mean my _com_municator?"

"Nah, they made it just for you, right?  It's not just a communicator—it's the _Kim_municator!"  

"Yep, Kimmunicator!" Rufus nodded his head in agreement from Ron's pocket. 

"You're weird Ron."  

"Thanks, I try!"  He grinned.

"Almost there, put your chutes on!" The pilot's voice called from the cockpit.  

"Why do we need parachutes?  It's not that long of a drop to get out of this thing."  Ron said.

"Yes, it is." Kim looked at him flatly. 

 "You don't mean…?"  Ron asked nervously as the reality of the situation started to sink in.

"Yep.  We're jumping." She said.

"NO WAY!  You knew about this the whole time and didn't TELL ME?"  Ron shouted, beginning to lose his composure.

"I didn't want to stress you out until it became necessary." She replied.

"Well thanks a lot for looking out for my fragile psyche! There is absolutely no way that I'm jumping out of this helicopter!" 

"No way." Rufus repeated.  He leaped out of Ron's pocket and cowered under the seat.  

Kim held up the parachute and gestured for him to slip his arms through. "Look, you can go with the chute or without it.  Either way, you're jumping."  Ron reluctantly complied and put on the chute, grumbling about the situation the entire time.

"Two minutes!" The pilot called.  Kim walked over to the sliding door of the chopper and opened it, standing ready for the pilot's signal to go.  

"Come on Ron!" She called to her friend who had attached himself firmly to the seat.  

"I said NO WAY! If Rufus and I were meant to fly, then we'd have wings!"  Rufus crawled back into his pocket and buttoned the snap.  He knew that Ron wasn't going to win this battle. 

"Then why did you put the chute on?"  She asked. 

"Just to make you happy." He smirked.  

"One minute!" A voice came from the cockpit.

Kim marched over to Ron and grabbed his hands, prying him from the seat.  She dragged him over to the door, despite his resistance.  

"Thirty seconds!"  The pilot called. 

"Kim, please don't make me do this!" Ron whined, forced to resort to begging.  

"You can do it Ron, I have complete faith in you." She tried to build up his confidence.  

"Why can't we just land this thing?  Is jumping really necessary?"

"Too loud--it'll blow our cover!"

"Ten seconds!"

"Just count to ten and pull the string. See you at the bottom!" Kim said.

"I'm not going.  You can't make…!"  Ron began, but he was interrupted by a sharp shove to his back.  Before he realized what happened, he was in free flight at ten thousand feet. He screamed, almost passed out, and then regained his self-control long enough to remember what Kim had said about pulling the string.  

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kim listened to Ron's scream until it faded out of earshot.  She felt bad for pushing him, but it was the only way. 

She poised herself on the edge of the opening, feeling a little uneasy about jumping herself.  "Thanks for the lift!" she called to the pilot.  She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and stepped off the edge of the helicopter. 

Ron floated to the ground, landing with a hard thud. "Ugh." He groaned.  He slipped out of the parachute, then immediately opened his pocket and pulled out his beloved pet.  "You okay buddy?"  Rufus looked a little ill, but otherwise he appeared fine.  Ron looked up to see Kim hovering in the air above him.  

"That was SO not cool KP!"  He said as she glided to the ground beside him.

"I thought it was spankin'" She replied.  

Before Ron could continue with his complaint, the Kimmunicator beeped again. She flipped it open and Wade appeared on the screen. "How was your landing?" he asked.

"That was sick and wrong!" Ron shouted into the device.

"Is that all he says?" Wade asked Kim.

"No, it's just taking him awhile to get used to all this.  So, what's the sitch?" 

"Now you're getting it!"  Wade smiled at her from the tiny screen.  "Drakken's lair is underground.  You have to find the electronic cactus and pull the arm to open the secret door.  From my calculations it's twenty-five feet northeast of your current location."  

"That shouldn't be too hard to find." Kim commented, surveying the multitude of cactuses all around them.

"Just start walking.  I'll track you on my computer and let you know when you're close." Kim pulled her compass from her utility belt and did as Wade suggested.  "You're right in front of it." Wade's voice rang from the Kimmunicator less than a minute later.

"That's just a regular old, run of the mill cactus." Ron placed his hand on one of the arms. "Owww!" He yelled as the needles punctured his skin. As he danced around in agony, pulling the thorns from his hand, a large hole appeared in the ground before them.  

"Got it Wade, we're in!" Kim said excitedly.

"Great work. Now recover the mind control mechanism as quickly as possible. Be careful and good luck!"  Wade disappeared from the screen.

 "This is it, Ron." She said and tied her rope around the base of the cactus so they could climb into the opening.  

"What ever happened to the good 'ole days when all we did was hang out at Bueno Nacho after school?" He asked nervously and climbed into the darkness behind her.  


	5. Ch 5

A/N:  Well here's Ch. 5 for anyone who's still reading.  No one reviewed the last two chaps :-( Were they really bad or something?  This chap has more action and a little twist so hopefully it's more exciting. I know that this isn't how Kim and Ron first met Drakken, according to the tick episode, but that's why this is an _alternate_ version.   Tell me what you think!

"Nice place." Kim remarked sarcastically, surveying the surroundings.  The barren room appeared to be an old underground bunker made of stone blocks.  Thick, green mold from years of darkness and moisture made the walls slick to the touch.  The air smelled ancient and musty.  

"Hmmm…creepy." Rufus whined. 

"Yeah, talk about your fixer upper." Ron said.  "So what now?"  

Suddenly, they heard muffled voices coming from the adjoining room. "Shhhh!" Kim said, placing her finger to her lips.  She grabbed Ron's hand and led him over to the corner next to the open doorway. They pressed their backs against the wall to conceal themselves and listened intently.  

"You don't have faith in me, Shego?" a man's voice asked.

"To be honest, Drakken, not really. Every time you try to take over the world you always manage to screw it up." A woman's voice replied. 

 "You'll see Shego.  When I rule the world, we'll see whose laughing then!"  

"Whatever.  So what's your brilliant plan this time?  You have the mind control device, who are you going to use it on first?"  

"Hmmmm, I haven't actually got that far yet.  I need time to think. If you would leave me alone I would _have_ a plan by now" Drakken said 

"Oh, that's good.  Blame it on me.  It's always my fault!"

"I can't concentrate with you always ridiculing me!" Drakken said huffily.  

"Fine! If you need me I'll be giving myself a manicure, not that you will because your just _soooo_ brilliant.  "

The raven-haired woman stepped through the doorway beside Kim and Ron, not yet aware of their presence.  She was clad in a tight fitting green and black jumpsuit with matching shoes and gloves.  

"Stop right there!" Kim shouted, trying to sound tough. 

The woman spun around in surprise and looked the teens straight in the eye.  

"Oh man, why did you have to go and do _that KP?" Ron said nervously._

"Who the hell are you?" the woman asked icily.

"The name's Kim Possible.  I was sent by Global Justice to put an end to your evil plans Shego!" 

Shego could barley speak between fits of uncontrollable laughter.  "You mean…Global Justice…sent a couple of teenagers…to stop us!  You've got to be kidding! ….Who's he…your little boyfriend?" 

"He's Ron Stoppable, my partner." Kim said flatly, obviously not amused.  

"What's going on out there, Shego?  I told you to keep it down so I could THINK!"  Drakken yelled from the adjacent room.

"Come here Drakken, you're not going to believe this!"  Shego called.  

Drakken appeared in the doorway and glared at Kim and Ron.  "Well, what have we got here?"  

"They said they're from Global justice, but I think they really just got lost on their way to the prom!" Shego started to laugh hysterically again.  

"Joke's over Shego.  You're going down!" Kim shouted and lunged at the raven-haired woman.  She jumped from the ground and planted a hard kick in Shego's stomach.  

Taken off guard, Shego stumbled backward and hit the ground.  "Ugh!" she muttered, "You'll pay for that, you little brat!" Her hands became clouded in a neon green glow s she pulled herself from the floor.

"Get rid of her Shego!" Drakken growled.  

"Watch out Kim!  That's the stuff Wade warned us about!" Ron yelled from his spot by the wall. 

Ron's voice attracted Drakken's attention, which was previously diverted by Kim and Shego.  "I'll deal with you, boy!" 

"Uh oh." Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket. He quickly closed the flap and fastened himself in.  

Drakken reached out and tried to grab Ron's arm, but Ron was too quick.  He jumped away from the man, then kicked him hard in the kneecap.

"Owwww!" Drakken howled in agony.  He began to jump around on one foot, holding his injured knee.

"Ron, find the mind control device!  Hurry!"  Kim called as she swiftly dodged an attack from Shego.

"What's it look like?"  Ron asked.

"I don't know, just go look!"  She yelled.  Shego's deadly, glowing hands made contact with Kim's chest causing her to reel backwards and stumble to the floor.  A fiery pain radiated through her body from the wound.  Despite her anguish, Kim abruptly sprung back to her feet just in time to avoid another blow.  She flipped through the air, kicking Shego in the shoulder mid-way through the tumble.

While Drakken was preoccupied with his sore knee, Ron took the opportunity to bolt past him and into the adjoining room.  The main part of the lair seemed to be a workshop of sorts, with strange machines and partially assembled robots strewn across the floor and tables.  Ron surveyed the surroundings, trying to figure out which contraption was the stolen mind control device.  His eyes ultimately fell upon a futuristic-looking gun that was lying atop a pile of papers on Drakken's desk.

"That must be it!" he exclaimed. 

Just as Ron's fingers wrapped around the cold steel, Drakken's voice boomed through the room.  "Unhand that you fool!" 

Ron spun around, aimed the gun at the blue-skinned villain and shakily tightened his finger on the trigger.  The gun emitted a red laser beam, which cracked the wall just inches from Drakken's body.

"Ha!  You missed!"  Drakken shouted exuberantly.  

Unsure of what to do next, Ron clutched the gun to his chest and dashed towards the doorway.  

"You're not going anywhere, boy!" Drakken quickly stepped in front of the opening to block his path.  

With determination and fire in his eyes, Ron continued to run, planning to tackle the man if he refused to move.  Just as Ron approached, Drakken skirted to the side and thrust his foot out.  Unable to react in time, Ron stumbled over the obstacle, failed to regain his balance, and fell face-first to the hard concrete.  The gun skidded across the floor, out of his reach.

"Ron!  Are you okay?"  Kim took her attention away from Shego for a brief second. 

"Just great, KP."  Ron muttered, shaking his head in an effort to stop the imaginary multicolored lights from flashing in front of his eyes.  

"You buffoon! That's not even what you're looking for!"  Drakken shouted and sauntered across the room to retrieve the laser gun.  He grabbed it up and immediately took aim on Ron, who hadn't yet picked himself up from the floor. 

"On second thought, I'll deal with you later.  I'm taking care of the _real threat first." Drakken snarled._

Ron's heart nearly burst out of his chest in panic when he saw the gun barrel being turned away from him and moved in Kim's direction. 

"Out of the way, Shego!"  Drakken ordered.

"But I…" Shego looked up from the fight to see Drakken take aim on her auburn-haired foe.  "Ahhh…I see..." She smiled, and then flipped backwards to distance herself from the line of fire.  

"What's wrong, had enough?"  Kim asked, unaware of the danger.

"No, but he has!"  Shego smirked and pointed a gloved finger at her ally.

Kim whirled around to face Drakken, eyes widening when she realized her predicament.

"Kim! Watch out!"  Ron shouted.  Without giving it a second thought, he scrambled to his feet at lightening speed and threw himself in front of his best friend just as Drakken's finger squeezed the trigger.  

Time seemed to slow to a craw during Ron's spit-second dash from his spot on the floor to Kim.  He threw his hands up to shield her, sacrificing himself to the laser.  The beam made contact with his body, knocking him off his feet.  He crumpled to the floor in agony from the excruciating burning sensation that consumed his body.  Just before he blacked out, he heard Kim scream "ROOOOOOOONNNNN!  NOOOOOOOOOO!"  


	6. Ch 6

A/N:  Thx to Claire, Vicki, DramaQueen110, and Yamal for reviewing the last chapter.  I'm sooooo glad everyone liked it.  I finally got Ch 6 up—sorry for the delay.  Hope you like it!  Please R&R!! Chapter 6 

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kim screamed.  She watched in horror at the scene unfolding before her.  The laser struck Ron's stomach and hurled him through the air before he crashed to the floor.  

She dropped to her knees beside her friend's lifeless body.  Immediately she noticed the large, spreading circle that was making his black shirt appear even darker.  She pressed her hand lightly to the warm, wet spot.   She already knew what the liquid was, yet she quickly jerked her hand back and gasped in terror at the fat, red droplets that clung to her fingertips.   

Drakken watched from a distance.  Although he built these killing machines for evil intentions, he had never actually planned on using them to mortally wound someone.  Suddenly, it dawned on him that his dream of world domination was actually just a game filled with empty promises.  He never really expected it to happen.  

He somberly watched the auburn haired girl weeping softly over her friend, feeling a hint of remorse and sadness for his actions.  Still holding the laser he could have easily taken Kim out in this vulnerable position, but he didn't think that he'd be able to live with the guilt if he did.  Maybe he wasn't so evil after all.  "Lets get out of here." He said flatly.

"What!" Shego couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What are you talking about Dr. D?  We won!  We've got the goofy sidekick out of the way and I don't think little Kimmie over there is much of a threat anymore.  You mean you're just going to leave and let her escape with the mind control device. Are you going soft on me?"   

"I am in charge here and I said we're leaving!"  He shouted defensively.  "Besides, I don't like this plan anymore.  I've got a bigger, better, eviler plan in mind!" 

"Yep, uh huh, you're going soft on me."  Shego said. 

Drakken stared her down hatefully, but said nothing. He turned and stormed off toward the emergency exit where his Land Rover was stored in and underground garage.  

"Whatever." Shego muttered, throwing her hands up in frustration before following him to the door.  

Kim raised her head and glared at the pair as they left, not bothering to try and stop them.  She inwardly swore that she'd have her revenge one day, but for the moment she couldn't bring herself to leave Ron's side.  

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket to see why his owner was being so still all of a sudden.  He looked up at Kim, then at Ron's seemingly sleeping face.  Rufus started to nudge him in the stomach to wake him up, not yet realizing what had happened. 

 Kim picked up the tiny animal and clutched him close to her. "He's not going to wake up, Rufus."  Kim said, her voice quivering with emotion.  

Rufus leapt out of her hands onto Ron's chest as if he understood exactly what Kim was saying.  He nuzzled against Ron's cheek and softly whimpered.

"I know Rufus, but Ron would want us to be strong." She said gently, trying to convince herself as much as Rufus.  The attempt was hopeless though.  The few solitary tears that had been streaming from her eyes became a full-blown flood.  

"How could you do something so STUPID Ron?" She screamed at the unconscious boy.  "That laser was meant for ME…why couldn't it have been ME?"  Sobbing uncontrollably, she laid her head down on Ron's chest and embraced him in a hug.

A few minutes later, Kim was startled by the sound of her Kimmunicator beeping. She wiped the tears away and tried to regain her composure before turning it on.  "Hi Wade," she said halfheartedly to the boy on the screen.

"Kim, I was calling to make sure things are going okay.  I haven't heard from you…" He paused when he noticed her tear stained face.  "What's the matter, you look like you've been crying." 

The tears started to flow freely from Kim's eyes again, despite her attempt to appear strong.  "It's Ron.  Drakken shot him with a laser gun." She wailed.  

"I-Is he…" The boy's eyes grew wide with genuine concern.

"He's alive, but barely.  His pulse is extremely weak and he's losing blood fast."

"Then there's still hope!" Wade said excitedly.

"There's no hope, Wade!"  Kim sobbed.  "He doesn't have long and we're in the middle of the damn Nevada desert!  No one will ever get here in time."   

"You'd be surprised what we can do Kim.  You're actually not too far from Reno.  I can have a helicopter there in fifteen minutes."  The young boy started to type something furiously on his computer.  "Done!  They're on their way!" He announced a few seconds later. 

"Thanks Wade, you rock." She said without enthusiasm. 

"He's going to be okay, Kim.  I know it." Wade said reassuringly.  "Keep me posted." The Kimmunicator's screen went black as Wade signed off.

When Wade was gone Kim began to sob quietly again.  She had a feeling that fifteen minutes plus the ride to the hospital was going to be too long.  Nevertheless, a newfound hope flickered in her eyes.  

With determination, she wiped the tears away and started to pull Ron's shirt off. "You're NOT going to die on me, damnit!" She cried, tearing at the material.  

With a final tug, she managed to slide the shirt over his head.  A wave of nausea passed through her as she examined Ron's wound.  Blood flowed freely from a gaping hole in the center of a three-inch circle of charred flesh on his abdomen. 

Kim was mesmerized in horror as the blood trickled down his sides and began to pool on the floor under him.  She snapped out of her trance-like state at the feeling of something trying to pull Ron's shirt from her hands.  She looked to the floor and saw Rufus jumping up and down in frenzy, pointing at the shirt and then at Ron. "Sorry Rufus, I don't know what came over me." 

She folded the shirt several times lengthwise, then gently lifted Ron's shoulders off the ground to slip it under him, cringing at how cold his skin felt to her touch.  When the shirt was positioned in the right spot beneath his back, she grasped the two ends and tied them tightly around his wound in a makeshift tourniquet.  Kim prayed that it would halt the loss of blood long enough for help to arrive.  

She picked up Rufus and placed him the pocket of her cargo pants, fastening the snap despite his protests.  The tiny animal cried pitifully, begging to stay with Ron, but she was afraid to accidentally forget him in the chaos when the helicopter arrived.  The last thing she wanted was to return to this hellhole.  "Sorry Rufus, I promise I'll let you out soon." She said soothingly.  

With nothing left to do but wait, Kim resumed her position with her head on Ron's chest and listened to his heart faintly beating.  She began to shake in fear and frustration as the drumming sound became slower and weaker with each passing minute.  The flicker of hope that had previously sparked in her eyes slowly faded to a dying ember.  

Kim lifted her head and pulled her body up to where she could look directly into Ron's face, half expecting his chocolate brown eyes to open and return her gaze. With a trembling finger, she lightly brushed his disheveled hair off his forehead.  The blond locks framing his innocent, freckled face made him look like a sleeping angel in the dim lighting.  She watched her own teardrops fall from her chin and slowly trickle down Ron's cheek.  

"I never got to tell you how I feel about you."  She whispered, gently placing her hand behind his head.  Kim closed her eyes and slowly brought her quivering mouth to Ron's.  Her soft lips made contact with his sending an electric current through her body, even though he didn't return the kiss.  

Violent sobs began to rack through her again as she pulled away and laid her head upon his chest once more.    "Please don't leave me alone like this—I can't live without you!"  She whimpered.  "I love you, Ron."  

2B continued!


End file.
